List of buddbudd222 controversies
The following is a list of controversies and scandals involving buddbudd222, his own groups (BBN, BBS and BC), and other Robloxian television groups. History and general information Buddbudd222 is frequently criticized by other Robloxian broadcasters for low standards and low-quality programming. BenzBot and his rTV Networks are the most vocal critics of Budd, but Roblox Networks Television, TamatedRNetworks and Lava Lamp Entertainment have also expressed criticism over Budd's practices. BenzBot has said to buddbudd's face that he thinks BBN is "a laughable excuse for a television network", but has also commented that he thinks that Budd is "unprofessional", both in looks and actions. BenzBot has also called Budd a "firestarter". The BenzBot rivalry The BenzBot rivalry is a series of actions taken by buddbudd222 involving entities and properties relating to BenzBot, owner of the rTV Networks. Occasionally this has involved the Roblox Television Networks Group. Since the end of the RTNG duplication scandal, there has been no further conflict between buddbudd and BenzBot; however, some emails sent by buddbudd had persuaded BenzBot to take a more active role in his rTV Networks in September 2014 after a six-month hiatus. rTV Networks content theft BBN has blatantly copied and stolen content from several other channels, mainly those that make up the rTV Networks. Such incidents include the BBN's direct copying of rTV's "Pool" ident for its 2014 relaunch, which was released on YouTube over a year ago. While the BBN version has different scenes than the rTV version, nearly everything else is copied from or can be related to rTV's version, including the BBN version's poor quality audio recording of rTV's edit of Friendly Fires' song Pull Me Back to Earth which was used for the ident. Another case included the copying of Blox News Channel's main theme music for use on BBN's news program. BenzBot had confronted buddbudd on that issue as well, but buddbudd has refused to stop using the music for the news program. BenzBot talked about it again while settling with buddbudd after the Working Life scandal, after which buddbudd agreed to change the music. ''Working Life'' scandal The most controversial case of content theft by buddbudd222 during the BenzBot rivalry involves BBN creating a version of Working Life without getting the necessary rights from Open Jar Productions, which held the rights to all programming formerly aired on TamatedRNetworks prior to the relaunch of TRN on January 29, 2014. Buddbudd was reprimanded on the subject five days after he began work on the project. On January 3, 2013, buddbudd222's networks, BBN and BBN News 24, were removed from distribution at the launch of the roTV service because of this and many previous incidents. Buddbudd has also threatened to hack kian667 and Tamated during the aftermath of this incident. On January 4, 2014, buddbudd222 posted a video on his YouTube channel threatening BenzBot. He demanded that BBN and BBN News 24 be returned to the roTV service or he would press charges with the IRL police. Buddbudd later took down the video. The same day (although it was already the next day in the UK), Buddbudd gave Tamated 10% of BBN and returned the rights to Working Life back to him. Tamated, in return, offered an apology from TRN/Open Jar regarding their negativity toward BBN and offered to produce a show for them in the future. Also that day, Tamated had given the broadcast rights to Working Life to the rTV Networks, where the show may air on either rTV or Rnetwork at some point in 2014. BenzBot worked out a deal with buddbudd222 on January 5, 2014. Budd's first offer was 10% of the company like he had given to Tamated, but BenzBot countered with 15%, access to BBN and BBN News 24's Livestreams, and an immediate return to the roTV service. BenzBot argued that the channel needed "serious help". Buddbudd and BenzBot finally agreed on a third offer, where rTV Networks would control 25% of the channel, without any help from BenzBot, and a return to the roTV service by the weekend of January 11-12, 2014, depending on the network's "behavior" in the coming week. BenzBot also warned that "he might not take it so well" if such an incident happens again. BBN and BBN News 24 were returned to roTV in late January 2014, about a week and a half after originally planned. TamatedRNetworks reacquired the rights to their programming on January 29, 2014. BenzBot online dating controversy 's actual reply to CynicalEshar's request, recorded for an upcoming episode of @TheIronCafe, along with the other relationships in question.]]On February 2, 2014, buddbudd222 supposedly took back the combined 35% that was given to the two other parties involved with the Working Life ''scandal, and then created his own wiki based solely around his network. BenzBot has previously stated to him and others that the Robloxian TV Wiki "has enough room for everyone's networks," and that additional wikis related to the topic should not be created. He then accused BenzBot of being a sex offender due to him supposedly online dating on Roblox, and including a link to report him on Roblox. Buddbudd continued by reporting on BBN News 24's website that BenzBot was supposedly dating a girl named CynicalEshar, and that he then was seen kissing another girl. Buddbudd then threatened to report BenzBot as a sex offender to the IRL police, and called him "single and desperate for a woman". The site also included a poorly-edited image of BenzBot supposedly accepting Cynical's dating offer, along with an image of him kissing the other woman. What actually happened, according to BenzBot, is that he was filming the third episode of rTV series ''@TheIronCafe. Buddbudd222 entered into the game during filming, stating he was a "general media person". BenzBot asked him politely to leave, stating to budd that "You have no purpose being here" since he was filming the episode, thinking that budd was trying to act as a second cameraperson for the show. During BenzBot's time in the game, he encountered several online daters who were interested in dating him, including CynicalEshar. BenzBot politely declined her, saying that he doesn't online date on Roblox. With online daters he encountered later, however, he had no chance to decline -- they all spontaneously kissed him on the lips (or, due to the limitations of Roblox, simulated the action). All of these events were recorded as part of the program, due to the nature of the format of the show, and because BenzBot felt it would be interesting for viewers to watch. BenzBot confirms that he had no anticipation to online date on Roblox, and that he has never had and never will have such a desire, as well as stating that any online dating actions on the episode were those of the girls who approached him, not his own. He feels that this is revenge from the Working Life scandal, and that he is not a sex offender in any sense. He has also stated that he would take appropriate actions against buddbudd for false accusations. Later in the week, BenzBot and Tamated assured that they still had ownership of the combined 35% of BBN they acquired from the Working Life scandal, and it is also to be noted that it seems that buddbudd has backed down from his claims. BenzBot impersonation scandal On February 14, 2014, a video was posted to YouTube by user ProudPeopleTv, where a Roblox user impersonated BenzBot and portrayed him doing a fake place review for rTV where he performed sexual intercourse with a Roblox model altered to appear as if she had female breasts. The video went so detailed as showing BenzBot's name in the chat and player list, and to speak as if BenzBot was ejaculating into the model. BenzBot, Tamated, kian667, and SuperLemonade had soon all been alerted to the action, and BenzBot himself states he would never do such a thing in Roblox. The video, however, contains the critical error of the player in the video not wearing the same clothing as the real BenzBot: the player wore a red shirt, the actual BenzBot was wearing a dark red hoodie at the time. Other major errors include that the aspect ratio of the video is not the aspect ratio of BenzBot's screen, and the Start menu button does not protrude from the taskbar on BenzBot's actual computer, further proving that the video was staged by another Robloxian. The Roblox Television Networks Group's major members believe it is the doing of buddbudd222, since he posted the video on his BBN Wiki, where it was originally found by one of the RTNG major member heads. The wiki states a YouTube user "found a deleted video of BenzBot the act". BenzBot himself believes it is the continuation of the BenzBot online dating scandal. On the same day Buddbudd222 said that he has dropped his channels from the roTV service and demanded that the BBN and BBN News 24 pages be removed from Robloxian TV Wiki. On February 15, 2014, BenzBot replied stating that he accepts BBN's channel removal from roTV, but will not remove the BBN channel pages from the Robloxian TV Wiki, because he believes that it would be "detrimental to the informational nature of the Wiki". Conclusion...? On February 15, 2014, BenzBot resolved issues privately with buddbudd. In a nine-and-a-half-minute video posted to BenzBot's YouTube channel titled "The ending", buddbudd agreed to apologize to the Robloxian TV industry, retract his accusations about BenzBot, and delete his BBN Wiki. Some were hesitant to accept BenzBot's conclusion -- the rest of the RTNG still wanted the pages deleted. But the havoc of buddbudd222 had changed the industry. SuperLemonade took back 25% of Roblox Networks Television from rTV Networks, and reallocated it to TamatedRNetworks (10%), himself (5%), and another, undisclosed network (10%). BenzBot says he hopes he can regain Super's trust and his old stake in RNTV. One more spark On February 18, 2014, buddbudd222 officially announced his departure from the Robloxian TV Wiki. Early the following morning, BenzBot sent a private message to buddbudd222 as a reply to his departure announcement. Buddbudd then took a "final" jab at BenzBot later on the day of February 19, 2014, when the full contents of the private message were posted onto the Wiki, along with a poorly-done fake logo for the Roblox Television Networks Group, which replaced the logos of rTV Networks and Roblox Networks Television (which sit at the bottom of the official logo) with the logos of BBN and BBN News 24, along with a change in the color scheme and background of the RTNG logo from cyan on white to black on yellow, matching buddbudd's channels. Both the page containing the letter and the fabricated image were deleted from the wiki about five hours after their posting. Also, contrary to what buddbudd had agreed to four days prior, buddbudd222's BBN Wiki was still online as of February 19, 2014; however, edits had not been made to the site since February 9, save for AGavent trying to sway buddbudd back to the Robloxian TV Wiki in a wall post on February 14. This may hint that buddbudd222 has not completely exited the Wiki. The RTNG copy was continued by budd (see below). Continued comments against rTV Networks On March 1, 2014, BBN posted an clip from the premiere episode of BBN Newsroom on its YouTube channel. The 46-second clip falsified several comments about rTV Networks' flagship channel, rTV. The "report" stated that rTV would return in early March, when no such announcement of a relaunch was announced. The video continued by trashing one of the things that rTVN had approved for broadcast on its channels, drex112's upcoming Robloxian version of RoboCop. The "anchor", mich24SB, first misclassified RoboCop as a series, then said that it "must be some show about Roblox cops". He continued to state that "many" said it could be "another lame show with poor production quality". rTV Networks owner BenzBot later struck back at BBN in the comments of the video for falsifying information and assuming and creating information that was not true. RTNG duplication scandal On March 3, 2014, buddbudd222 created a carbon copy of the Roblox Television Networks Group, using his black and yellow version of the logo (as described above), and allying the group with his own properties. He completely copied the group description from the real RTNG, as well as taking credit for the Robloxian Television Ratings System and the roTV service, renaming it "BBN Cable". Buddbudd was reprimanded on the same day by RTNG founding primary member Tamated, who worked with buddbudd to agree to a deal where Budd would no longer attack the RTNG or rTV Networks. The fake RTNG group was taken over by Tamated and now offers a link to the real RTNG. Shocking revelations In late September 2014, buddbudd222 revealed that he had "tested" the Robloxian television industry, and more specifically the rTV Networks, by creating the controversies above. On September 23, 2014, buddbudd posted onto the BBN News website his views on the rTV Networks, titled "The worngsic doings to rTV", accusing rTVN of solving controversies with BBS incorrectly, saying that the Roblox Television Networks Group should not have taken BBS' channels off of the roTV service temporarily as punishment for the Working Life scandal, saying that they should have allowed buddbudd to just change the name of the show (while retaining the same plagiarized format). Buddbudd also says that BenzBot was simply protecting his image in the wake of his online dating controversy, as well as accusing BenzBot of copying buddbudd's edited image without permission. Michg24's false video was also mentioned, as well as the RTNG's invasion of the BBN headquarters during live broadcasting during the RTNG duplication scandal. Buddbudd also complained due to the fact that the Robloxian TV Wiki does not align to his views. This and other new information was compounded on top of buddbudd's invasion of BenzBot's privacy, finding his email in early September 2014 and finding his Skype account later in the month. Alleged scandal involving ROBLOX TV Studios and jonmar1 During the starting weeks of the ROBLOX TV Studios™ group, buddbudd222 had approached the group's owner with a proposition of forming a coalition between Buddbudd Studios and ROBLOX TV Studios. The main reason of this was later revealed to be a result of the supposedly "dying" popularity of BBS and a supposed failure to maintain an active membership. The main controversy had started some weeks later; however, the only factor to change was that jonmar1 had joined ROBLOX TV Studios™, allegedly accelerating the speed of the disintegration of the partnership. This was then aggravated by accusations of jonmar1 stalking buddbudd222, as purportedly admitted by buddbudd in a conversation with MichaelIsGr8. Due to this, jonmar had left ROBLOX TV Studios™ and declared them and his group, RoFlix enemies; however both were still in close contact to buddbudd222. The situation was temporarily reversed, but tensions began again when MichaelIsGr8 had supposedly decided to leave RoFlix, stating that "My wall is full of spam from it", leading jonmar1 to persuade buddbudd222 to leave ROBLOX TV Studios™ along with him after many threats to doing so. About two months later, MichaelIsGr8 had contacted buddbudd222 and jonmar1 together, but only buddbudd222 had decided to negotiate with him, which led both jonmar and buddbudd to break their supposed friendship and partnership. The following month, MichaelIsGr8 had assisted a friend of buddbudd222 in constructing a working studio this was when buddbudd222 had admitted that he had not made up with MichaelIsGr8 for posting his true age. This led MichaelIsGr8 to contact jonmar1 to get revenge on buddbudd222 but destroying his set, mostly created with MichaelIsGr8's assistance. Since then jonmar1 and MichaelIsGr8 have been friends but buddbudd222 has isolated himself with no other allies or contacts. Alleged online dating by buddbudd222 On an occasion during the alleged ROBLOX TV Studios™ dispute, during an interview with a female interviewee, buddbudd222 had used an admin command to send MichaelIsGr8 a message saying "I kinda called that girl hot". MichaelIsGr8 had later supposedly posted this in his message when he left BBS. Buddbudd222's reaction On September 23, 2014, buddbudd222 said in a conversation with BenzBot that he was pissed off at Michael for creating the controversy, and that most of the story was fabricated. Buddbudd explained that did not online date during the alleged interview, and that the interview does not even exist. However, he did propose the alliance with RTS, finding them on a Roblox ad. He also admitted to exiling two hundred members due to inactivity, and stated that claims of dying popularity and failure to maintain active membership were false. He says that jonmar1 is not stalking him, and that MichaelIsGr8, not buddbudd, deleted the set, and that he left RTS along with buddbudd and jonmar. Buddbudd also admitted he broke his friendship with jonmar, but not because of the RTS scandal, but because of the fact that he was being a rich, spoiled brat to budd. Buddbudd believes that MichaelisGr8 came to the Robloxian TV Wiki to "destroy" buddbudd. False merger Before the Dragon Dipper Productions group was founded, buddbudd222, MichaelIsGr8 and DragonDipperBlossom had agreed on a plan to deceive BenzBot due to a lack of agreements. This plan was to create a false merger of BBS and the ROBLOX TV Studios™. False publicity images were released to make the merger appear real. Merger Partners.PNG|The company owners together in front of the then-current DDP logo. Merger Logo.PNG|The proposed logo for the merger. RMC ownership dispute In April 2017, Buddbudd, along with Overwxtched and his long-time partner, TheMagRblx were involved in an ownership dispute regarding Overwxtched's Roblox Movie Channel, which ceased operations in the early hours of January 1, 2017 after two years of broadcasting. Initially, a deal was reached with WeepinnWillow's Lava Lamp Entertainment acquiring a 90% majority control stake and Buddbudd's own Buddbudd Studios acquiring 0.2% minority control. However, after Overwxtched criticized Willow for her views and perspectives of broadcasting, she sold LLE's stake to Buddbudd Studios (Willow has stated that while she doesn't hold any grudges against Overwxtched himself, she sold her stake due to creative differences between them), and eventually Overwxtched's Hexahedron Television Networks took back BBS' stake in the channel due to the fact that Budd had threatned to commit a hostile takeover of RMC. Vivo leak On April 21, 2017, Buddbudd posted a tweet to BBS News' Twitter reporting on Bloxia's plans to rebrand 3view as Vivo. Bloxia owner TheMagRBLX did not authorize the report, claiming BBS News had leaked the plans. After minor controversy throughout the morning, Budd eventually agreed to remove the tweet. Robloxian Broadcasting Exchange On May 1, 2017, the Buddbudd Corporation-owned Robloxian Broadcasting Exchange entered a dispute with the Roblox Television Networks Group after the RBE blatantly copied the RTNG's ranking system, beginning to use the terms "primary member" and "secondary member" as the RTNG did. The ranking system of the RBE, however, was also very controversial, going as far as to require BBS Player carriage to progress to primary membership and requiring MediaCon participation to be a secondary member. When Lava Lamp Entertainment left the alliance in protest, Budd went as far as to attempt to deny them the right to leave, insisting on a vote between the other member companies to determine whether or not it should be permitted. It is speculated that the cause of the incident is Lava Lamp's ascension to primary member in the RTNG hours before the controversy began. The dispute continued into the next day, with Budd claiming that LLE owner WeepinnWillow was being "mind controlled" by BenzBot. Willow questioned the RBE's relevance in the industry, with Budd responding simply by comparing the dispute to politics. RMC owners Hexahedron as well as TheMagRBLX's Bloxia criticized Budd's actions in the dispute, with Hexahedron calling Budd unloyal. Buddbudd222 claimed the controversy was "fake news", referring to a phrase popularized by the 2016 US elections. Around 7pm EST that evening, Hexahedron removed their networks from Buddbudd-owned BBS Player due to the controversy. DogeTV, rTV Networks, and Lava Lamp Entertainment also threatened to follow suit (DogeTV would drop themselves from the service and rTVN and LLE would only remove Viva Roblox and FMC, respectively). Willow then contacted DonValuta for assistance. After talks between Willow, Budd and Don, Don declared that the RBE was suffering from "classic organizational disorder", saying "the group orignally created to represent the interests of corporations outside of RTNG failed to properly convey this agenda in it's mission statements. Because of this, whenever the RBE has done anything, it cannot provide a sufficient reason for the actions it is taking. Not only can the RBE not tap into it's strengths, one of the greatest weaknesses appears to also be disorder amongst the chain of command. Budd has maximum control over the group, yet I have not seen any evidence that the other partners of RBE are given equal share in their decision making processes". He then laid out a plan to rectify the issues: #The RBE must be reformed to better represent an advocacy group as opposed to a regulatory body. This will mean redefining the RBE as a group lobbying the industry to enact beneficial reforms instead of confrontational attacks on corporations and the RTNG. #Because no restrictions were placed on Lava Lamp when they entered the RBE, they must be equally allowed to leave with no restrictions. In order to prevent this issue, RBE should clearly state when a group joins it's organization, in order to leave, there has to be a process to go about revoking membership. #Refrain from hostilities on a personal level. #The RBE must reform its membership to ensure every group has an equal say. Budd can still be the president but in a traditional way, without a vote except in the case of tiebreaking. Any future changes to the RBE must be run by all members to be fair. #The rule changes, while excessive, are fully in the right of the RBE to follow if Budd had never laid out any method of challenging them. They can stay in place but Budd could also choose to revoke them and re-run them by all the members the next time the RBE has a meeting in order to gain a consensus. Budd and Willow agreed to the terms on the evening of May 2nd, and the issue between the two was considered rectified. Budd later stated that the wishes of Hexahedron would be respected, and that their channels would be removed from the BBS Player site on May 7, 2017 (coinciding with the launches of BBgn, BBMN, and BBS Channel). On May 3, 2017, buddbudd222 announced that any other companies who wished to pull their channels from BBS Player as a result of the dispute had until May 7 to do so. On the May 6, 2017 episode of Bloxia1's This Week In News, Budd appeared and apologized to Lava Lamp for his actions. Category:Industry scandals